Colorful
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: KingsleyHarry. Harry is not jealous. And that's final!


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Pairing the Character: Kingsley/Harry

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Media studies  
task 1 - Write a fluffy story (Some hurt/comfort and angst are permitted so long as Fluff is prominent in the story)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **365 prompts  
Prompt - busybody

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Accessory Set (3 accessories, effects are random) - Price: 600 words, (word) colorful

**Colorful**

Harry stared at the man that sat with Kingsley. He wore a colorful shirt that made Harry wrinkle his nose in distaste. He continued to stare at the man who waved his hands around as he told a story. Whatever the story was, it made Kingsley laugh. The deep chuckle usually sent shivers down Harry's spine, but right then, it only angered him.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked and stared at his amused best friend. "What's so funny?"

"I've been calling you for two minutes. I was going to ask you why you're so distracted, but I can see why." Her eyes moved to the couple that was having lunch only a few feet away.

"I'm not distracted," Harry muttered petulantly.

Hermione smiled. "Oh really?"

"And I'm not jealous," Harry said before Hermione even thought that might be the case.

"Whatever you say." Hermione obviously didn't believe him.

"What does Kingsley even see in him? Why have lunch with the guy?" Harry asked aghast.

"I don't know, but it's probably only a first date. You could ask him, though. Maybe he'll tell you what he sees in Mr. Colorful?"

"And be seen as a busybody who can't mind his own business. That's more like you, isn't it?"

"I'll ignore that insult. And you'll be seen as someone who cares. And that can only help you in the long run.

Harry slumped in his seat. "I don't _want _Kingsley to know I care."

"Then don't complain."

Harry sighed. Hermione just didn't understand.

X

Harry was at his desk, finishing up the paperwork on his last case. It was almost done, and then he'd be free to go home for the evening.

A shadow fell over his desk, blocking out the light. Harry looked up and gulped at the familiar figure. "Hello, Minister Shacklebolt. Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asked, keeping his voice and face as impassive as possible.

"Yes, my office, Mr. Potter." He turned and strode away, his robes swishing as he walked. It wasn't as impressive as it had been when Professor Snape used to do it, but he was sure the old Potions Master would have been proud of Kingsley's effort.

Harry took a deep breath as he wondered what he could have done wrong. He didn't goof off with any of the other Aurors today. He was almost done with his paperwork instead of procrastinating like he usually did. He was on time from his breaks and lunch. Why was he in trouble?

Well, he would soon find out.

He followed Kingsley into his office and once the door closed, he asked, "Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

"We're alone, Harry. You know the rule. None of that Mr. Shacklebolt nonsense."

Harry found himself smiling as Kingsley pulled his unresisting body into strong arms. Harry's hands found purchase on dark muscles, and they involuntarily tightened. "Yes?"

Kingsley smirked. "I missed you." He lowered his head, his lips mere inches away.

Harry turned his head, not accepting the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he sighed.

"You seemed to be having fun at lunch." Harry knew there was a pout in his voice.

Kingsley chuckled. "What's wrong?"

Harry kept his eyes averted.

"Are you jealous?"

Harry took offense to the teasing tone in his lover's tone. He glared up at Kingsley. "Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

Kingsley leaned down, his forehead touching Harry's. "Of course not, but I do find your jealousy to be cute."

Harry averted his eyes again. "Colorful Guy likes you." He didn't know the name of the guy with the colorful shirt, so that was what he started calling the guy in his head.

"Well, _Colorful Guy _can like whoever he wants. I don't like him."

"You sure? He's cute."

Kingsley touched Harry's chin, and Harry's eyes were forced to meet Kingsley's eyes. "He's nothing compared to you." He bent down and finally claimed Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

Harry felt his toes curl as he moaned in satisfaction. He returned the kiss and opened his mouth to Kingsley's questing tongue.

When air became necessary, they parted, but they kept their lips close together. "I'll never get tired of kissing you," he whispered.

Kingsley smirked. "Good, because kissing you is my absolute favorite pastime. And you really have no reason to be jealous."

"I know, and I trust you. I just wish I could go all caveman and declare that you are mine, and everyone else should keep their hands and eyes to themselves." Harry chuckled at the ridiculousness of his wish.

"No reason you can't. It was _your _idea to keep our relationship a secret. Something about not wanting everyone to think I was favoring you."

"I know, but I'm realizing how stupid that was. Now everyone has the right to throw themselves at you, and there's nothing I can do or say about it."

Kingsley pressed his lips to the shell of Harry's ear. "But remember, it's _you_ I go home to every night."

Harry shivered. "And it's me you ravish in the privacy of your office."

Kingsley pulled back and grinned. "Exactly." He swooped down and claimed Harry's lips again, and the kiss was happily returned.

X

(word count: 868)


End file.
